Forget-Me-Not
by DuckShadow12517
Summary: Several decades have passed since the rebellion. Peeta and Katniss are both fifty and plan to grow even older together. Katniss is diagnosed with Alzheimer and slowly everything she once remembers is slipping away. Peeta is determined to stick to his vow and love Katniss, unconditionally, no matter what. Even if it means losing her. Sad One-shot.


**Fair warning: This is going to be sad. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. **

** R&r**

** ~DuckShadow~**

Remember. Just one simple word, yet it has a deeper meaning than most realize. Memories are the most precious thing we as humans have. Memories change us, shape us, define us. Memories are important moments in our lives that stand out. You probably don't remember what you had for breakfast a month ago, but you probably can remember your first crush. You can remember your favorite vacation, your first kiss, and your first date.

They say it's not about how many breaths you take, but how many moments take your breath away.

I can remember those moments vividly. Most of them center around just one girl that changed my life. I remember the day I first met Katniss. Well, not _met _exactly, but saw her for the first time. She was just a little girl in pigtails back them, standing bravely in front of the class to sing. My dad used to tell me that when her father sang, even the birds stopped to listen. I merely scoffed and walked away. _Nobody can control the birds. _

Katniss could. I once believed it wasn't possible, but with a few notes she changed my perspective. You've probably don't believe at love at first sight. I didn't either. Before I met Katniss, I was a skeptic. The girl on fire did more than end a tyranny. She made me believe. She made me _love. _

But, all those memories we had. All the memories we made together. Every single moment we spent together, the time it took to woo her. Two years, over two years. The time it took to have children _fifteen whole years_, flew away with a few words the doctor spoke.

"You have Alzheimer's." He said regretfully. Of course he would be regretful. Everyone knew Katniss, the girl who ended the war, who freed us all. All with her ever faithful husband Peeta of course.

"What?" At first, it didn't sink in. I didn't want it too. Katniss was the Mockingjay! She was known throughout the land. A warrior. A legend. My wife. She couldn't be taken down by something as simple as this.

"It's..." The doctor sighed, "Katniss is going to begin to forget. It's different for every case so I don't know how long, it might be rapid memory loss or happen very slowly." He took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry."

Katniss was expressionless throughout the explanation. The doctor explained how there was medicine to slow it down, but they had nothing to actually get rid of it. I stood up abruptly.

"You mean to tell me that with all of the technology we have at our fingertips, there's nothing we can do to stop this?" I shouted angrily. Katniss shot me a look of surprise. I never was angry, I was never cross, that's what I was known for. Peeta the kind and gentle bread maker.

"We can slow it down but-" The doctor broke off in alarm when I turned around punched a wall. I still lifted flour. I was 50 years old, as was Katniss, but I could still pull my weight. The force of my punch left a sizable dent in the wall.

"Peeta!" Katniss' voice was harsh, reprimanding, like she were speaking to a child. She had risen from her spot. "That's enough." She turned to look at the doctor. "I'm sorry." He nodded sadly.

I stared in shock at what I had done. Guilt washed over me. I turned back to the doctor. "I'm sorry too, I know this isn't your fault. I will pay for the wall."I walked over to Katniss and wrapped my arms around her. "Let's go home." I murmured softly in her ear. Her hair tickled my face.

Katniss took my hand gently. "Yes, lets." she began to lead me out by the hand and I felt like I was the one who was going to lose their memory, like I was the one who was going to forget about us. The thought of Katniss forgetting who I was brought tears to my eyes.

I thanked the doctor. For what? I don't know, but after what I did, he deserved a thank you. Katniss and I began the short walk to the train. We had been visiting the capitol, after the doctor's at District 12 didn't have the proper technology to find out what was wrong with my wife.

As soon as we got to the train and into our own private compartment, I burst into tears. I know it wasn't very becoming of me, but it wasn't fair. Losing her would be one thing, knowing she was alive but had no memory of her life would kill me slowly.

"It's not fair." I whispered, burying my face in her hair. "I don't ever want to lose you. Ever."

Katniss remained rigid. "Peeta," she whispered gently. Ever since we were married, maybe even before, her hard edges had become softer, and she slowly broke down her walls. She still was the old Katniss, just less harsh.

"I'm never going to stop loving you. I want you to know that. You must realize that." She tilted her head. "I don't want to forget either." Her eyes lit up,"What if we make a book?"

I stared at her, wondering where she was going and wherever it went, I would stick with her. "A book?" I was doubtful.

"Like, a photo album." she began, voice growing more eager with every word. Her eyes shone with a new found determination.. "I can put pictures of everything I want to remember."

"I don't know if we have all those pictures." I reminded her gently.

She laughed, a beautiful sound, like chiming bells. "I have an artist though."

I laughed too when I realized what she was asking. "Of course, anything for you." And it was true. I never wanted her to forget how much I loved her. If she wanted a photo album, I would give her a photo album.

My wife took my hand, looking younger than she had in years, "I'm not going down without a fight." And I believed every word of it. She was still a fighter, she never truly stopped being the Mockingjay.

We decided to start from the beginning. Her family. Katniss. Her father. Her mother. Prim. And Buttercup. Only one of the five Everdeens to survive after all of this. Her father died first, in the mines. Prim was next, in the war. Her mother died peacefully in her sleep. Buttercup died after the war. The vet said it was from old age, but I believed it was from grief. The loss of Prim.

I drew her father from the only picture she had. He was holding a small baby with little Katniss at his feet. I drew him with his arms wrapped lovingly around his wife. Mrs. Everdeen. I drew Katniss as a teenager, as I remembered her. She had her bow slung around one shoulder and her old hunting jacket keeping her warm. Prim was holding Buttercup.

Katniss saw the completed picture and a single tear slid down her face. "Sometimes remembering is more painful than forgetting."

"Do you want me to stop?" I looked up from shading in Prim's eyes.

Katniss laughed. "What? All the memories I have, everything, was worth it all. All the pain I've suffered, was way less than all the fond memories I have of my life." She put a hand over her heart. "I never want to lose those."

The next picture I drew; Katniss, the tribute. It was a series of smaller pictures all surrounding the main picture. Katniss; the girl on fire. I drew her in her chariot outfit, her vibrant smile, surrounded by the subtle flames. In the top left corner, I drew her running through the woods, her orange backpack tucked tightly against her back.

In the bottom left picture, I drew her holding Rue, her mouth opened, singing silent words. The little girl's eyes were closed, as if she were sleeping. But pictures can deceive. In the top right, I drew us. Me lying on the banks, dying and her crouched over me, her eyes shining with love. In the final photo, I drew us, standing in front of the cornucopia, berries in hand. That was the spark. What shaped and defined Katniss.

Katniss watched me the whole time I drew. Sometimes she just sat there while I drew, sometimes we'd talk, other times we would joke around, and sometimes she'd just sing to me. Those were my favorite times. Just the two of us, listening to Katniss sing. Her voice had never changed, it still was beautiful and confident. Like always. Sometimes I'd imagine the whole world would stop just to hear her music.

Months passed, Katniss memory was growing worse. She'd forget where she was going, or worse, where she was. She still sat with me, watching me draw. I drew a lot, mostly people who have impacted our lives.

Cinna. Gale. Finnick. Haymitch, who had died of kidney failure. Madge. Mags. Annie. Johanna. Snow. Coin. Castor. Pollux. Enobaria. Boggs. Me. And many, many more. Many of them were dead.

I also drew important moments in our life. The Quarter Quell, my capture, the Mockingjay, the rebellion, Finnick and Annie's marriage, Finnick's death. The raid on the capitol. Prim's death. The capture of President Snow, Coin's death, Snow's death, the end of the war. And...our marriage.

~0o0~

"I do." Just two little words. But two little words can change a life. Forever. They can change everything about a person in the period of a few seconds. With those two words, I was married to Katniss Everdeen, the girl of my dreams.

Katniss went first. She pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I, Katniss Everdeen, vow to take you, Peeta, to be my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

I looked at her, lost in her eyes, no longer Seam eyes, but eyes that were hers. Unique. I took out my piece of paper and cleared my throat. Certain that this was the girl I wanted to spent the rest of my life with. The girl I would grow old with, the one who would sit on the porch with me in a rocking chair and just look at the sky.

"I, Peeta Mellark, take you Katniss Everdeen to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"You may now kiss the bride."

I smiled at her, looking gorgeous with her beautiful white wedding gown. Never have I been so happy in my life. I had finally won the heart of my first crush, love, kiss, and now wife. When we kissed, it was unlike any kiss we've ever had. We've had soft, fake, passionate, gentle. But never _real._

Full of love and the knowledge that we have the rest of our lives together. Forever.

~0o0~

I brushed a hand over my picture. Katniss was perched on the chair arm. "Was that what I wore for my wedding?" she asked, head tilted.

"Yes." I whispered, a little breathlessly.

"I look so young and beautiful."

I took her hand and kissed it. "You always do. I will always love you."

"I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and to stay with you, for all eternity." She whispered.

I let out a gasp of delight. "You remember your vows?"

"How could I forget?"

"I promise to love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together." I repeated, that paragraph I spoke so many years ago forever embedded in my heart.

Katniss set her head on my chest. "I don't want to forget why I fell in love with you in the first place. I don't want to forget that I vowed to always love you, forever and always." Her eyes were guarded when she spoke again, "What if I'm awful to you. What if you regret marrying me? I've made so many mistakes in my life."

I took her hand again. "It doesn't matter. Whatever happens, I wouldn't change anything that happened. I wouldn't change one thing to do differently. If we had done something different, we might not be together, and I cherish that thought every waking moment of my life."

My wife let out a choked noise in the back of her throat. As old as she was, she still had problems crying in front of people. "Why were you never the Mockingjay? You're always such a smooth talker with words."

I smiled, "Because I was never brave enough."

I drew our children. Primrose, now twenty years old, a strong young woman working hard towards being a doctor, like her dead aunt. And her brother, Iggy, now 18, working in the capitol as an assistant to the president herself.

I drew them when they were still young, Prim 4 and Iggy 2. I drew Katniss, just over 30, holding hands with both of them. I never thought I could ever love so much again, until they came along.

The first time I held my baby girl, I cried. Her sweet innocent blue eyes with curly, dark blond hair, she was the perfect balance between her mother and I. She wasn't a girly girl, but she wasn't a huge fan of hunting. She'd rather just gather herbs and flowers, but she also loved creating things too. Her voice was delicate and fragile, like a crystal chandelier, not nearly as stunning as Katniss' but it still was beautiful. I would do anything for them.

I gave away another part of my heart to Iggy. The tan boy with straight black hair and hazel eyes. He was strong like his father, and a natural hunter. He helped run the bakery, but most likely Primrose would lead it one day.

And finally, I drew Katniss as she was now, old, but still as strong as ever. Until now. A few more months had passed. Katniss was fading quicker than I could take it. It started small, when she forgot her mother's name.

Then, it was Gale.

"I had a friend, didn't I? I don't talk to him anymore, right? Or is he dead? Why don't I talk to him? Did he do something?" Katniss was mumbling. My heart cracked slightly. Just seeing her like this, so vulnerable, was killing me.

If you asked me to describe Katniss, I would say; smart, beautiful, talented, graceful...but never vulnerable, she was too...Katniss for that. But now, she was needing me more than ever now. She was slowly slipping away and I couldn't do anything about it.

Every time she had to ask me something, every time she forgot a name, or a place, or an event, I felt my heart crack a little more.

"His name was Gale." I reminded her gently. She blinked in confusion. "You were best friends before we went into the Hunger Games. He's still alive, he just lives in District 2, remember?"

She shook her head, "Sort of, I think I've heard of the name before."

I got out the book and showed her his picture. I had two of him. It might not have been the best portrayal of him, it was him next to her, she was in full Mockingjay uniform and he had a gun. His mouth was drawn tight into a scowl and his eyes were narrowed.

Katniss shuddered, "Are you sure we were friends? He looks so angry."

"The best." I assured. I flipped to the next one, Gale, carrying a little girl in his arms. She hung limply, her eyes permanently closed. His face was grim and determined, his eyes sad, shining with unexplained emotion.

"Is that...is that Prim?" she whispered. I nodded. Gale was the one who had carried out of the smoke. Unfortunately, her injuries were too devastating and she did die. Gale had tried though. My wife ran a hand over the drawing. "I see now." she murmured. "I see how we were friends. I must have cared deeply for him."

"You did." I swallowed. Katniss looked up at me.

"He never was you though." She frowned, "He was nothing like you."

Then, it was her life before the Hunger Games. She forgot about her father, her family, her hunting. The cracks in my heart crept forward, subtly growing bigger.

Then, it was the Hunger Games itself. The beginning of us. She knew she loved me, she just didn't know how it started. I calmly explained we went in together and fell in like. It wasn't love yet, well, I loved her, but Katniss only tolerated me.

Then, it was the next Hunger Games, the beginning of the rebellion, being the Mockingjay, fighting in the war, her sisters death, Finnick and Johanna, and everyone else from that time, and finally, our kids.

My solution to all of this was the book we made. I'd go through it with her every night. She wasn't too sure, but she trusted me, enough that she trusted that it really was her life. It broke Prim and Iggy's heart, seeing their mother, who had loved them unconditionally with the fierce protectiveness that only Katniss could.

"Mom." Primrose whispered, flinging herself into the room. Iggy was following her, tall and handsome. "Mom, it's me, Primrose." Katniss turned her head over slightly.

"Prim? Is that you?"

My daughter smiled, "Yes mom, it's me." she shot me a look of joy, mirroring what I felt. Katniss remembered something!

My wife was lying in the bed. She frowned, "Mom? Prim, I'm not your mom, I think mom is downstairs with Buttercup making breakfast. Why don't you go and feed Lady and I'll take you to the Hob later."

"Mom..." my daughter whispered, her face crumpling. Silent tears slid down her face as she turned away and buried her face into the Iggy's shirt. He hugged his sister, being the wise and ever calm brother we had raised him to be.

Katniss squinted, "Is that Rory? I always thought he was such a nice boy." She closed her eyes and sank back against the pillow, "Such a nice boy."

I stood up and ushered my family out. I paused at the doorway. Katniss was already drifting into sleep.

"I know it's tough," I began as soon as I stepped outside. Primrose was still sobbing and Iggy stared dully at me. "This is just another obstacle in our lives. We're going to have to live with this. Katniss is, and still is your mother, and she loves you more than you realize."

Prim sniffled. "I know, dad, it's just so hard." she turned away, "I should leave." I hugged my children and watched them walk down the path, away from our house in the victor's village, down to their houses, which was just down the road.

Then, I went back inside. I settled down by my wife, taking her hand. She didn't stir from her sleep. "I love you," I whispered. She smiled in her sleep. Moments like this, made everything worthwhile.

~0o0~

"I'm sorry, I...I'm not sure...who a-are you?" Her voice, so frail, sounded like a gust of wind would rip it to shreds. Or my heart.

The noises of the machines in the hospital room was too loud, too loud for me to focus. The voices out in the hallway sounded like they were screaming. I knew the machines only beeped faintly and the doctors were whispering in the hallway.

"Katniss, I'm your husband. Peeta." I let go of her hand gently. The girl laying in the hospital bed, so fragile from the woman I knew many years ago, was already nodding her head sleepily. I pulled out something. A small book, kept safe for so many years.

"Peeta." She repeated. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you." my voice cracked halfway through the sentence and my eyes began to blur. With shaky hands, I ran my hands over the cracked and faded leather of the cover. "I'm here to help you remember."

I opened the first page. "This is you family. There's your father and..."

I read her the whole book, pouring over page by page. It didn't matter, the stroke she had a week ago was killing her. She was dying, the doctor had gently explained to me. She had only a few days left.

Katniss' mind was in jumbles. She had trouble remembering her own name at times. She had no idea where she was. Worst of all, she forgot who I was. My heart was most certainly breaking. I spent my entire life trying to get Katniss to notice me, and now that I had her, she was slipping away again. I closed the book and folded it in her hands. Her breathing was so shallow, so barely noticeable, that I had to watch for several seconds before I saw the telltale sign of breath.

"That's such a sad story."My wife whispered. "That poor girl. That poor guy."

A few tears managed to leak down my face and I turned to brush them away. "Yeah, it's a sad story." I brushed a few strands of hair from her face and sighed when she shot me a nervous look. I forgot she believes I'm a complete stranger.

~0o0~

"I'm sorry, Peeta, we're losing her." I saw the heart monitor, dropping more by the minute. The doctors couldn't do anything about it either. Katniss was going to die. She was going to die at age 60, still young in my eyes.

"Can you give me a moment." I told the doctor, not taking my eyes of Katniss. They nodded and filed out of the room.

I sat down in the chair and took my wife's hand. The reality of our situation came crashing down. My eyes grew heavy as tears began to stream down my face. I didn't care anymore. Katniss, the girl on fire, was burning out. Forever. I was never going to see her smile again, I would never get to sit on the porch and watch the sky with her.

"Katniss." I began, still sobbing. "I just want you to know how much I love you. Even if you don't remember me or anything, I still do. I remember the life we have together, I remember all the time we've spent together, and I just want you to know that you were right, this life, if I could do it over, I would never change anything. Every moment I spent with you was the greatest moment of my life. You have made my life complete. I have never felt such love for anyone, but you.

I just wish we had more time together. If I could, I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat. You always were the stronger one. You always knew what to do." I stopped to wipe my eyes. "Just know that I love you. And it's real."

It only took a few more moments for the girl on fire, to finally spark out.

She was gone.

And my heart finally broke.

~0o0~

I stood over her grave, surrounded by hundreds of flowers. Even the president had sent a beautiful bouquet. My own bundle, a basket of primroses, was almost covered by the amount of floral arrangements.

So many people showed up to my wife's funeral. So many paid their respects. Except for one important person.

"I wish I never left." The old man at my side was crouching down as close to the gravestone as he could get. His fingers traced over the words on the stone.

_Katniss Everdeen. _

_ Forever and Always_

_ A spark. _

The man turned and gray eyes turned to meet mine. His skin was still tan, even in old age he still was handsome. He swept back his black hair.

"Gale." I began. I put a hand on his shoulder. "She loved you. You know that."

Gale nodded. "Yes. But not like that." He smiled. "I guess she realized what I needed before I did." It was true. Gale looked happier than when I last saw him. He was a bitter teenager, with a harsh attitude. Now, he was easy going and carefree. District 2 was good for him.

"Something else Peeta." He fished around in his pocket and pulled something out. A letter. "Katniss mailed this to me ten years ago. She said when she died she wanted me to give this to you. I guess she knew I would visit."

Gale handed the letter over to me. "I never read it. I promise." He gave me a small smile. "I never got to thank you."

I was surprised. "Thank me? For what?"

He smiled, "For making Katniss so happy. For giving her what was best. For putting her first, and for taking care of her. Her father would've been fine with you."

I shook his hand. "Thank you." And just like that, all the bitterness we'd ever felt towards each other over a girl. Was gone. Thanks to a girl. But not just any girl. Katniss.

When I got home, I immediately opened up the letter.

_ Dear Peeta,_

_ It's been one week since I found out I had Alzheimer. I know this journey is going to be hard. I know it's going to be stressful and you're going to feel like giving up. But, I know that no matter what, you're going to stick with me. You're like that and that's why I love you. Well, one of the reasons. _

_ I know I'm going to die. That's not hard to tell. I'm going to forget too. I don't want to forget. But, I'm ok with that. You know why? Because the 40 years we've been together have been worth everything. I've never been so happy. _

_ You've always been there for me. And it pains me that I'm no longer going to be there for you. I just want you to know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Remember when you were hijacked? By the tracker jacker poison? I thought I'd lost you then. I thought you'd never remember me and it hurt. It scared me. I never really thought about you NOT being there after the second Hunger Game. But you came back. _

_ The thing that hurts me the most is the fact that I won't be able to come back. It's not like the tracker jacker. This is bigger than that. But, no matter what, I'll always be there, in your heart. I'll be there in our children, and in the photo album. I just ask one request. _

_ Forget-me-not_

_ Love,_

_ Katniss_

** Well, I really wanted to write a depressing story, and I hope you like it. Poor Peeta. R&r**


End file.
